Electronic devices continue to increase in complexity and functionality. This poses several challenges to designers of such devices. For example, it may be difficult for a designer to develop and provide an intuitive, functional, and convenient user interface for certain electronic devices, especially for devices that are small in size, have limited input mechanisms, and/or have robust functionality.
To illustrate, mobile phone devices, which were previously used for voice communications only, are increasingly being used to execute a variety of applications. The proliferation of various applications onto mobile phone devices has challenged designers of user interfaces for such electronic devices. For example, there remains room to improve mobile phone user interfaces, as well as user interfaces of other electronic devices, to facilitate convenient, functional, and/or intuitive user navigation from one application to another application available on a device.